The Ghost Grandview
by minze103
Summary: A town-house is being re-built and Melinda find 2 ghosts there. They both hate each other because they are both the cause of each others death. Can Melinda help them before it gets any worse?
1. Discovering the Ghost

**AN-This is only a draft so PLEASE REVIEW!**

_**The Ghost Grandview**_

Melinda was still grieving over her husband's (Jim) death. "Are you okay?" Delia asked entering the small antique shop. "Yeah" Melinda replied snapping her head up. "I don't mind watching over the shop if you'd rather take the day off" Delia offered gently. "No" Melinda answered "I need to keep my mind off of Jim." "Okay" Delia flipped the sign on the door to 'open.' Melinda spent the day busying herself. Customers drifted in and out and their every need was attended to. When there were no customers in the shop Melinda would dust, and straighten most things. She even set up a new display that quickly was sold. At the end of the day Melinda locked up the shop later than usual, and double checked the lock repetitively. Delia suggested to go out and eat. Melinda happily accepted. They ate at a nearby cafe, and casually talked about different things. As they walked along they passed a building that was being re-constructed. Melinda stopped seeing a young woman. She had long blond hair that fell down her back. Her left eye was swollen, and she wore an orange summer dress that revealed bruises all over her body. She skin was very pale, and her hair looking as if someone had tried to rip it out. "Ghost?" Delia asked seeing nothing where Melinda was looking. "Yeah I think so" Melinda replied. "what's with it?" Delia asked. Melinda tilted her head to the side a bit. "Looks like she was abused-bad." Melinda pointed out. "What was the building before the re-construction?" She asked Delia. "Old Town house." Delia replied. "No oneder" Melinda realized. "No oneder what?" Delia asked. "Well, pale skin, bruises, cuts, black eye. She probably got married to an abusive husband that kept indoors all of the time." Melinda answered. "Do you think you could find out who used to live here?" Melinda questioned her friend. "Sure" Delia replied.


	2. Learning about the Ghost

**Next Day**

"Hey" Delia called out when she entered the antique shop. "Hi!" Melinda answered stepping out of the back room. "I brought coffee" Delia informed Melinda. "Thanks" Melinda said as Delia handed a cup of coffee to her. "And I got those names." Delia said handing a sheet to Melinda. Melinda's eyes searched the page of names. _Single, Boy, Single, Single-yes! _Melinda opened up her laptop and typed in the name "Rosalyn Myers" She found fifty hits. She scrolled down on the page until she found the right address, and clicked on it. An article and picture appeared on the screen. Melinda recognized her as the woman she had seen. "There! That's her!" Melinda called out. Delia rushed over to Melinda's side. "That's your ghost?" She asked "She looks like a supermodel." Melinda ignored her, and quickly skimmed through the article. "There! Married Josh Coyle at age _eighteen!_" "Wow. That's young" Delia commented. "Hi girls" Eli stepped into the shop. Melinda and Delia looked up. "What's up?" He asked "new ghost" Delia replied. "Is that why I keep hearing a screeching?" Eli asked walking over to the counter. "Yeah probably. Look at this" Melinda said turning the laptop to face Eli. They watched as his eyes scanned the article. "Wow. Supermodel, married at eighteen, smokes, drugs, self-obsessed, and anorexic. This girl was pretty screwed up." Eli commented. "Yeah" Melinda agreed. "Huh. That's funny." Eli said confused "what?" Melinda asked curious. "Well, the cause of death is unknown." Eli said looking up. "She didn't even die of anorexia."

**Later that Day **

"Rosalyn?" Melinda called out "Rosalyn?" A gush of air blew around Melinda. "Good you're here" Melinda murmured under her breath. Rosalyn appeared in front of Melinda. She disappeared and then reappeared beside Melinda. She did this repetitively appearing in a different spot every time. "Rosalyn!" Melinda shouted. Rosalyn stopped a foot or two away from Melinda. "He lied." She shouted in a high pitched voice. "He said he loved me." And with that she disappeared. "Great" Melinda muttered "That doesn't help much."

**AN-I Know it's short. But there is more.**


	3. An explanation

**At the Antique Shop **

"Maybe it means that Josh pretended to love her, and then wasn't satisfied with her so.." Melinda stopped. "That's it!" She jumped up. "See you guys later." Melinda stood up and rushed out the door. "She does that _way_ too much" Delia sighed.

**After A Short Walk**

Melinda rushed into the large room full of shelves. "You _again_?" The man at the desk asked. Melinda just smiled and walked on. She knew what she was looking for. The death record of Josh Coyle. She found it easily. Funny. It said that he was hit in the temple, and died automatically. _Wonder how that happened? _Melinda thought. _Only one way to find out!_ Melinda put the file away, and quickly rushed out. "Crazy" the receptionist muttered.

**Back At the Antique Shop **

Melinda pulled the boards out of the way quickly, but loudly. "Am I supposed to go down there?" Eli asked glancing down the tunnel. "If you want the screeching to stop." Melinda replied laughing when Eli winced "Fine" he grumbled. They quickly climbed through the tunnel, and found their way into the large town after about twenty minutes. "Okay. Where is it?" Eli asked unhappily. Melinda pulled out a map she had taken written before Jim died. "Apparently right there" Melinda pointed to a tall building to the left. As they walked toward it Melinda saw Rosalyn sitting outside the front steps. A tall man stood at the bottom of the steps. He had short brown hair. I huge bruise was on his temple. His face was tanned slightly. He wore a tuxedo covered in blood that was dripping from his temple. They were screeching at each other. "Stop!" Melinda screamed unable to stand it. Josh and Rosalyn both turned to look at Melinda. "Ahhh!" Eli shouted covering his ears. Melinda walked over to Rosalyn and kneeled beside her. "How did you die?" Melinda asked even though she had a fair idea of how Rosalyn died. "Him" She hissed looking over at Josh. "Oh?" Melinda inquired "how's that?" Rosalyn looked in the mood to talk now that it was only the four of them. "I got out of high school and Josh offered me a high paying modeling job on the condition that I married him. Thinking that this was the best opportunity I could get and that if I refused the offer I would soon regret it, so I accepted. The wedding was grand and lush. I knew nothing of Josh, but he did a good job of convincing all of the guests that we had been in love for a year or so. I didn't tell anyone of the bargain afraid that they would say I had chosen the wrong path to money and fame. After the wedding Josh suggested that we actually go away as a cover for a honeymoon. We flew to the Bahamas and hid inside taking walks at dusk. When we came back Josh settled for a little townhouse thinking that a big mansion was a bit overboard. He gave me pills, and drugs saying they would make me skinnier. I became anorexic because he told me it was the only way I would be able to get an offer. After hearing this I was very mad that Josh had lied to me. I was upset with my life. I lived in a small town house. Josh was never there and a house sitter stayed to make sure I didn't run away. I smoked, I took drugs, I only ate a small snack a day. I did this because Josh said he loved me and he only tricked me because he wanted me. I was touched. But then the beatings began. When I said I was tired of hiding my face he slapped me, he whipped me, he punched me and I hated it. One day we got into a big fight and I hit him in the temple with a candle stick knowing it would hurt. I knew in some cases it could kill you and I knew if Josh was dead I could move on with my life. But when Josh fell to the floor I felt pain instead of joy. I knew this man loved me and was only doing what was best for me. I then began beating myself hoping that someday the pain would go away. But instead it got worse. It was so bad I ended up killing myself." Rosalyn held out her hands palms up. Slits were cut at her wrists-covered in blood. "Why did you blame Josh then" Melinda asked confused. "I guess after I died all my memories were those of when _he_ beat me." Rosalyn looked up and then smiled. "I'm sorry Josh" said to him, standing up. "I'm sorry too" Josh replied they both held hands, and Melinda watched as they stepped into the light.

**AN-PLEASE REVIEW AFTER READING**


End file.
